The Apology
by ruby thorns
Summary: Berwald is a prideful nation of few words. However to repair his relationship with Tino he has to do something he has never done in his life: apologize. So, he grabs a pen and paper. This is the results of his effort. SuFin.


The Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in Axis Powers Hetalia. Also, the historical details in this story are not meant to be completely accurate. Please take no offense to their interpretation. This is also my entry for a writing contest, so any constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated.

Berwarld sat down at his desk with trepidation. He and his "wife" have been fighting nearly every night now. He has since realized that in order to save their union, he was going to have to do something he has never done before: apologize. He didn't want to do it, but he must. With shaking hands he grabbed a pen and paper to write a letter to his beloved Tino. He sighed deeply and started to write:

_ My Dearest Tino,_

_It is my greatest regret, but I _

He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He was the proud nation of Sweden! He is doing this to repair his relationship with the smaller nation. There is no reason to grovel. He grabbed another piece of paper.

_ My Dearest Tino,_

_You have changed so much since we first met._

Well of course he changed. They have known each other for centuries.. That didn't need to be said. He tossed the letter. He was stalling and he knew it. He took a deep breath and started the letter again with new resolve:

_ My Dearest Tino,_

_I remember when you left the Kalmar Union with me. You were so frail and scared. You were so frightened not only of the larger nations, but of me as well._

His stoic features twitched into what could pass for a smile. He had always secretly loved the nation and was thrilled that he followed him. He remembered when Tino's eyes grew massive when he wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm.

_And I remember the confused look on your face the first time I referred to you as my wife. You had no idea how muck I loved you. I even obtained half of Estonia's and Latvia's land so that Poland would have to let them visit us. I knew that they were your friends and I didn't want you to be lonely. I tried to get them to live with us permanently, but that Poland guy is tough even though he acts like such a girl. _

He shook his head. It was hard to believe that the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was so strong. The strength and resolve had to be coming from Lithuania. Never underestimate the quiet ones.

_I thought we were happy. You rarely argued with the wife comment at the time. Also, you put almost no fuss about the fact that my boss ruled your people and that my language was used in your school and government. I honestly thought you were okay with it. Little did I know that I was as blind to your feelings as I was without my glasses. _

He paused in reflection. He couldn't believe that he never noticed Tino's unhappiness. In the past he would never admit such weakness, but now he felt it was necessary.

_Then one day, the Russian Empire knocks at my door wanting territory. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I fought as hard as I could to keep him away from you, but I lost. Seeing you dragged out that door broke my heart and I made a vow to stay out of all future wars._

He wiped a single tear from his eye. That was by far the worst day of his life. He wished that he could remove it from his mind, but it still haunted his dreams.

_How was I to know that bastard would leave your culture alone and treat you better than I ever did._

A painful admission. This very admission was one the the reasons Berwald decided to write to Tino. Tough the giant was never good with words, he hoped that this letter would clear up years of misunderstanding.

_While you were under his surprisingly light thumb, something changed. You grew strong. I saw the light in your eyes when you asked me to help defend your newly independent borders from a very angry Russia. I was so shocked. We haven't spoken in over a century and I discover that you you stood up to the Russian Empire. I was ecstatic to help you, but my boss didn't feel the same way. I only managed to recruit a few thousand volunteers._

Berwald was still a bit upset at his former boss's apathy. How could he not be moved by their former territory's new found strength? Berwald certainly was, though his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

_You lost so much in the two wars that followed, but you fought so valiantly. Even though Russia had beaten you badly, you still managed enough strength to survive a third war and remove a power drunk Germany from your borders. I was so proud of you._

He beamed at the paragraph. Tino had grown so much and Finnish sharpshooting is admired by most of the nations today. Then his face fell and he mentally prepared himself for the next part of the letter.

_And how did I treat you? By forcing your people who worked so hard back to the old status-quot. My boss had most of the influence and my language was back in the schools and government. In the years that followed it's gotten better, but still my actions are unacceptable. Which brings me to the point of this letter. Tino, I am truly sorry for all that I've done and I hope that you will forgive me._

_ Love,_

_ Berwald_

With a heavy heart the stoic giant crossed the hall and knocked on Tino's door. The smaller nation opened it slowly. His eyes were puffy from crying. It was the result of the same arguments that have been happening more and more frequently. "What do you want?" Tino sniffled. "Here." Was all that Berwald said as he handed the letter to Tino. He then turned and walked as quickly as possible back into the study.

Tino read over the letter a couple times. He was quite surprised at how much detail went into it. It brought back so many memories. He sighed. Most of the things he has long since forgiven, but still there was the issue of constantly being referred to as "wife" and the slow process of building a stronger Finnish government. But still, he never remembered Berwald ever apologizing for anything. He set the note on the bedside table and walked over to his "husband's" office.

Berwald turned round surprised to see Tino so quickly. "Yes?" He asked. Tino steeled himself. "You know I hate being called your wife, right?" Berwald nodded. As far as he was concerned Tino will always be his "wife", but he wasn't in the mood for another argument. Tino continued, "Well the rest of it I forgive, so don't worry about it." Tino smiled broadly. "I do believe that was the first time, you ever apologized. For that I thank you." He wrapped his arms around the larger nation. Then looked deeply into his eyes with a suggestive smirk. "All this fighting is exhausting. Why don't we go to bed?" Berwald nodded and Tino took his hand and led him out of the office. He should apologize more often.


End file.
